Scalable Video Coding (SVC) is the name given to the extension Annex G of the H.264/MPEG4 AVC video compression standard. SVC is a technique that enables a video stream to be broken into multiple resolutions, quality levels and frame rates. In one embodiment, scalability refers to removal of parts of the video stream in order to adapt to various needs or preferences of end users as well as to varying terminal capabilities or network conditions. Applications of scalability include but are not limited to Internet Video, Video Telephony and wireless communication where bandwidth availability cannot be guaranteed. In video streaming application, a server usually serves a large number of users with different screen resolutions and network bandwidth. When the users screen is too small or the bandwidth between some users and the server is too narrow to support higher resolution sequences, spatial scalability coding provides different resolutions. This is turn helps the server accommodate different users with different bit rate or screen resolution capabilities.